


Strange Birds

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Incest, Italiano | Italian, Jealousy, Light Smut, M/M, Merlin is Seventeen Years Old, Older Arthur, Sibling Incest, younger merlin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: Prompt: Merthur : Arthur porta a casa la sua fidanzata, per presentarla a Uther. Merlin soffre tantissimo, ma deve tacere e annuire e sorridere, perché mica può essere così geloso di suo fratello maggiore, no? Arthur era il fratello maggiore che tutti sognano di avere a meno che non ce l'abbiano davvero.





	

 

Dal piano di sotto provenivano delle voci. Merlin si arricciò sopra al libro di geologia. Anche se aveva solo diciassette anni e a scuola era generalmente un disastro, amava le scienze della Terra e studiava testi universitari invece di fare le equazioni per il giorno dopo come avrebbe dovuto. Non era colpa di Merlin se la biologia e l'astronomia erano tanto interessanti, se la Terra e il cielo erano cose così magnifiche e perfette e c'erano tanti segreti sussurrati dalle loro voci sommesse.

Merlin avrebbe preferito restarsene in camera per tutta la giornata anziché scendere, ma era il 25 Dicembre e Arthur era tornato dall'Università per la sua visita semestrale a casa – e non era solo.

Merlin sospirò. Arthur era il fratello maggiore che tutti sognano di avere a meno che non ce l'abbiano davvero. Insomma, era uno di quelli che vanno bene finché li ammiri da lontano e non ci convivi durane l'infanzia.

Primo figlio di Igraine e Uther, non aveva preso bene l'idea che il padre si sarebbe risposato una volta morta Igraine.

E Merlin non l'avrebbe mai perdonato per i primi, difficili anni di guerriglie e ostilità contro lui e Hunith, perché la sua mamma era speciale, e non si meritava di piangere da sola, la sera, quando credeva che Merlin dormisse.

Merlin c'era passato sopra marginalmente solo perché Arthur aveva smesso di fare l'idiota verso i 9 anni, quando lui ne aveva avuti 5. Di quel periodo di tensione tra loro avrebbe portato però sempre il ricordo degli occhi freddi e umidi di Arthur che lo fissavano con astio. Ancora lo ferivano quando ci ripensava – e si accorgeva spesso di pensarci, soprattutto la notte, in quel momento surreale in cui cade la neve o cantano gli insetti.

«Merlin!» tuonò da sotto la voce di Uther.

Merlin sospirò e chiuse il libro. Si tolse gli occhiali e cercò di guadagnare più tempo possibile, massaggiandosi il ponte del naso e poi le tempie. Non gli andava di incontrare Arthur. In realtà era un anno che non lo vedeva perché, l'ultima volta era che era tornato, Merlin era riuscito a sgusciare fuori di casa con una scusa. Era rientrato poco dopo la partenza di Arthur, e avrebbe sempre ricordato il momento in cui aveva indugiato sulla soglia di casa rendendosi conto di non aver nemmeno visto Arthur partire. Il peso della sua assenza, della sua persona che aveva riempito la stanza fino a una manciata di momenti prima... Il suo stupido profumo al sandalo, da ragazzo di famiglia ricca che compra profumi costosi come fossero bottigliette d'acqua. Peccato fosse la stessa famiglia di Merlin.

Beh, Merlin, lui... lui la odiava, la sua famiglia. Aveva diciassette anni e la odiava, e da quando Hunith se n'era andata abbandonandolo lì con un uomo freddo come il marmo l'odiava sempre di più. Avere Arthur per fratello non migliorava le cose.

«Merlin, scendi immediatamente!»

«Sì, Capitan Pendragon» brontolò Merlin.

Ciondolò giù per le scale e li vide tutti lì, all'ingresso, Uther con le mani dietro la schiena come se dovesse ancora decidere se cacciar fuori i nuovi arrivati o meno. Lei (Gwen?) era di colore. Merlin sorrise. Forse Arthur l'aveva scelta per irritare Uther.

Arthur. Eccolo là, i capelli biondi pettinati da bravo ragazzo di Oxford, gli occhi blu che scintillavano contro il sorrisetto sghembo. L'aria si arricciò come una trottola nei polmoni di Merlin. Arthur era uguale ma anche diverso, ed era sempre così, in fondo, con lui. Avvistò Merlin quasi subito, allargando la bocca in una 'o' sorpresa.

Merlin tamburellò le dita lungo il corrimano, guardandosi le scarpe. Dio, che gli prendeva? Si era così disabituato a quello scemo che neanche riusciva più a sostenere il suo sguardo?

«E' lui? Il tuo fratellino?» disse Gwen. Corse a prendergli la mano, gli orecchini lunghi che ondeggiavano tra i riccioli, ed era così carina e sapeva di caramelle. Merlin si sentì malissimo per aver pensato che Arthur l'avesse scelta solo per dispetto.

Lui e Arthur non si abbracciarono; grazie a Dio la rigida educazione di Uther imponeva il minor numero di contatto fisico possibile, per questo la luminosa Gwen stonava ogni secondo di più tra loro. Per un attimo rimasero tutti avvolti in un silenzio così imbarazzante che perfino Merlin, che non si vergognava mai di niente, arrossì.

Gwen era in evidente attesa di un riconoscimento tra i fratelli maggiore di un 'salve come stai bene grazie'. Rimase a bocca asciutta perché Uther salvò (era assurdo pensare che Uther salvasse qualsiasi cosa) inaspettatamente la situazione.

«Basta così. Andiamo Arthur» ordinò, e guidò il primogenito verso la sala da pranzo.

«Benvenuta in famiglia» sussurrò Merlin a un'attonita Gwen.

Il pranzo era, ovviamente, più un banchetto luculliano. Arthur sedeva di fronte a Merlin, Gwen alla sua destra, e i suoi occhi erano sempre fissati su di lei o sul piatto. Merlin si sforzò per partito preso di non osservare il volto di Arthur neanche una volta, il che si rivelò un errore madornale perché finì col guardargli costantemente le mani. Era inevitabile, gli sedeva davanti.

Arthur aveva sempre avuto delle belle mani ma ora a Merlin sembrava fossero diventate più forti. Del resto, tutto il suo fisico si era inspessito. Sicuramente frequentava qualche corso sportivo molto snob che non apprezzava a pieno, come l'equitazione. Chissà se praticava ancora la scherma?

Merlin ricordava bene quando Hunith lo trascinava a guardare gli allenamenti di Arthur. Per cementificare il rapporto tra fratelli, amava dire. Era stata una donna così dolce, e forse ci aveva visto lungo, perché davvero Merlin e Arthur avevano finito con l'andare piuttosto d'accordo.

Poi Merlin si era fatto spaccare il naso negli spogliatoi e Hunith non l'aveva più portato al palazzetto e tutto era finito. Ricordava gli occhi di sua madre, severi per la prima volta da quando l'aveva messo al mondo... Hunith ci vedeva davvero lungo.

Terminato il pranzo, Merlin schizzò in camera sua scusandosi con Gwen con una mezza parola. Sentì Uther urlargli dietro qualcosa sulla sua maleducazione e probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito, più tardi (Uther non era un uomo delicato), ma non importava.

Arthur aveva alzato lo sguardo quando Uther aveva reso più aspra la voce, e Merlin non avrebbe potuto sopportare a lungo quell'espressione, nemmeno per un secondo. Le pieghe di preoccupazione sotto gli occhi di Arthur, la bocca stretta, il cipiglio da dannato guerriero, come avesse sulle sue spalle il compito di salvare e proteggere il mondo... No, no.

Restò in camera per ore, addormentandosi sulla scrivania, la mente popolata da sogni incerti in cui veniva abbracciato e la sua testa accarezzata, la sua fronte baciata. E quel profumo...

Lo risvegliò la porta che cigolava piano, un lieve bussare, e il cuore di Merlin tuonò nel suo petto. Ma l'ombra che si stagliava contro la luce arancione del corridoio era troppo piccola e morbida.

«Disturbo? Volevo augurarti la buonanotte.» Gwen.

Merlin rilasciò il respiro che non si era accorto di aver trattenuto.

«Non ti preoccupare» le disse, stropicciandosi gli occhi. «E' stato un pensiero... gentile. Un po' inopportuno, ma gentile» scherzò. No, non scherzava, invece, avrebbe voluto vederla sparire in una voragine.

Era così carina, la odiava.

Gwen rise nervosamente, forse percependo la tensione reale nel suo tono. Non sembrava stupida. Ancora peggio, Merlin la odiava di più.

«Volevo solo dirti... senti, Merlin, noi non ci conosciamo ma... io conosco Arthur. E gli voglio bene.»

Lo stomaco di Merlin si contorse.

«E lui ci teneva così tanto a questa giornata, era talmente felice di rivederti. Lo sappiamo entrambi che non è bravo con le parole, che non sa esprimere bene ciò che prova...»

E tu che ne sai?, avrebbe voluto dirle. Che ne sai delle notti che Arthur urlava contro Uther, che abbassava la testa mortificato dai rimproveri gentili di Hunith, che si chiudeva in stanza e stava zitto e tirava i pugni contro la parete? Che ne sai di quando Merlin gli fasciava maldestramente le nocche e Arthur, ancora, zitto? Che ne sai dei suoi occhi che dicevano tutto, quanto si odiasse, quanto soffrisse?

«Ma voleva davvero riconciliarsi con te» finì Gwen. «I rapporti tra fratelli non sono dei più semplici, non lo sono mai, lo capisco. Ho un fratello anche io.»

Merlin aprì la bocca per dirle: ma dormivi con lui quando tutto andava in pezzi? Gli tiravi i capelli quando litigavate, vi rotolavate per terra picchiandovi e poi ti infilavi nel suo letto e lo stringevi forte, forte, per paura di vederlo andare via? E poi, quando è andato via davvero e ti ha lasciato indietro? Oh, scommetto che anche tuo fratello ti ha spezzato il cuore.

Non disse nulla, ma la sua faccia forse aveva detto troppo, la linea delle sue labbra era troppo sarcastica. Gwen sospirò un sorriso mesto e lo lasciò, accostando la porta. Perfetto, che lo giudicasse un adolescente dagli ormoni in subbuglio, con manie di protagonismo e un bel caratteraccio.

Forse era pure vero, ma, alla fine, anche Arthur era stato così fino a poco prima. Era forse diventato un uomo, adesso, più di quanto lo fosse Merlin?

Restò sveglio, sperando che l'inflessibilità di Uther si fosse spinta fino a relegare Gwen in una stanza separata da Arthur. Quella notte si prese la testa tra le mani molte volte. Non andava bene, andava male, malissimo. Non era giusta, questa gelosia, non era normale. Questo subbuglio era – Cristo, era sbagliato.

Per questo aveva evitato Arthur, no? Per questo.

Quando la porta si aprì ancora non fu neanche sorpreso. Arthur se ne stava sulla soglia, incerto, un pacchetto tra le mani. «Sei stato scortese con la mia ragazza» mormorò, «nemmeno te lo meriteresti.» La boria lo gonfiò di coraggio ed entrò, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

«Scusati con Gwen per me, domani. Davvero» disse Merlin.

«E non puoi farlo direttamente tu?»

«No, grazie. Non voglio vederla.»

Arthur rimase immobile come una statuina di porcellana. Poi colpì piano piano la testa di Merlin con il pacchetto.

«Un regalo? Per me? Che emozione» disse Merlin, senza alcuna vitalità. «Dio, devo essere stato buono quest'anno.»

«Boccaccia» disse Arthur, ed era la conversazione più lunga che avessero avuto dopo un anno, e allora come mai era così facile? Troppo, troppo facile.

Merlin prese il pacchetto allungando la mano in due tempi, quasi pensando che Arthur avesse ritirato la propria per non sfiorargli le dita.

«Non ricordo se è maleducazione aprirlo in presenza di chi te l'ha regalato o dopo» mormorò Merlin.

«Aprilo e basta. Tanto, peggio di così...»

Merlin dovette soffocare una risata ma era troppo tardi, Arthur s'era già accorto del cambiamento nell'atmosfera, una lancetta che di colpo scocca in avanti – e loro stavano là, in bilico, quasi per cadere.

Scartò il regalo. Era un bellissimo libro di astronomia, rilegato magnificamente, plastificato, con tante pagine a colori.

«E' costato una fortuna, ovviamente, quindi ti puoi anche risparmiare il commento in proposito» disse Arthur.

Ma Merlin non sarebbe riuscito a commentare niente di niente, in quel momento. Scorse con reverenza i polpastrelli lungo le didascalie, accarezzò una stella che moriva e si perse nella sua scia, e di colpo aveva solo voglia di mettersi a piangere.

«Non... non ti piace?» disse Arthur, brusco, e quello era esattamente il suo tono difensivo. «Io... non facevi che blaterare sulle voci del cielo e della Terra e dell'universo, ho pensato che...»

Merlin si contorse su se stesso in un crampo, lasciò cadere il libro, si coprì la bocca.

Arthur accorse al suo fianco, gli toccò la nuca, i capelli, la schiena, lo prese per le spalle, chiamò il suo nome.

«Arthur... Arthur...» Merlin annaspava in singhiozzi asciutti, ma essere toccato da Arthur era peggio, era _reale_. Non era un sogno che poteva convincersi di non aver mai fatto, non era una fantasia che poteva ripetersi appartenere a un altro.

«Sì, sono... posso fare qualc... Merlin» diceva insensatamente lui, e ora l'aveva fatto sedere contro il muro e si era inginocchiato al suo fianco. Gli passava una mano lungo la spalla e il braccio, teneramente, gli scostava i capelli dalla fronte.

«Smettila, ti prego, smettila, smettilasmettilasmettila...»

«Non posso» disse Arthur, e c'era un dolore incredibile dietro ogni lettera, qualcosa di così sincero – era sempre così sincero, così palese, gli si leggeva tutto in faccia, a quell'idiota.

Oh, sì, non sapeva parlare dei suoi sentimenti, ma per Merlin non c'era bisogno, non c'era mai stato. Odio, scoperta, sorpresa, affetto, desiderio, tutto lì, sempre in piena vista. Da quella volta negli spogliatoi del palazzetto. Merlin che guardava attraverso la fessura, due corpi nudi, Valiant che s'accorgeva, che si infuriava, Arthur che difendeva Merlin, un pugno in bocca per proteggere Merlin, un pugno sul naso di Merlin che voleva coprire tutto e proteggere Arthur...

«Merlin, non posso...»

«Ti odio» disse debolmente Merlin. «La odio. Vi odio così tanto, vi odio...»

Arthur gli passò la mano sulla nuca, lo attirò a sé finché le sue labbra non toccarono la testa di Merlin, e lì sussurrò, la voce spezzata: «Sì, lo so, lo so, scusami, scusami, scu...»

Merlin non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo forte che lo scosse tutto, lo privò di ogni briciolo di energia o di forza di volontà rimastagli.

«Sssh, sssh» sussurrava Arthur contro il suo orecchio, e lo baciava, strusciava le labbra sui suoi capelli, la guancia sul suo capo, maldestramente. «Ci sono qui io, c'è qui tuo fratello...»

'Oddio', disse Merlin, e in quel momento era finito, era un ragazzo finito, anzi era diventato un uomo ed era finito lì, nelle braccia di Arthur. Si abbandonò alla sua stretta, si fece cullare tra i singhiozzi trattenuti, tamponati sul collo di Arthur. Aprì la bocca sul collo di Arthur. Magiare il profumo di sandalo... Se avesse potuto avrebbe pianto più forte, ma non sapeva piangere forte, solo singulti sommessi per Merlin.

Chiuse le labbra sul collo di Arthur, le aprì, le chiuse, assaggiò, tutto sapeva di sale e di quella puntura alcolica dei profumi. Il pomo d'Adamo di Arthur che si abbassava, si alzava...

«Vattene, sempre» mormorò Merlin, e le forze che aveva riacquistato erano solo per allacciarsi alle spalle di Arthur e baciare tutto quello che trovava. «Non tornare – perché ti odio.»

La voce di Arthur era una nebulosa di stelle in cui perdersi. Merlin non voleva ascoltare le sue promesse, ancora meno le sue ammissioni di colpa, non voleva ricordare il presentimento del peccato che aveva macchiato i loro anni più candidi, non voleva niente – niente che non fosse Arthur, e lui lo voleva tutto.

Arthur lo baciava con fierezza, come faceva tutte le cose, assumendosi la responsabilità anche di quello che non era suo; Arthur era feroce e protettivo e fragile come un fuscello, e diceva 'scusa, mio, mio, mio, scusa'. Baciava le sue labbra, la sua lingua, sospirava nella sua bocca come se avesse voluto farlo da sempre, e così lo rovinava per sempre, per chiunque altro.

E nel letto si incastravano come parti di un unico corpo, di un unico sangue, si toccavano come avrebbero toccato una parte di sé, scivolando con la stessa sicurezza, con tutto il risentimento e la fame accumulati, e la violenza delle voci sommesse dietro la mano premuta sulla bocca. Spingere con la forza con cui avrebbero sbattuto la testa al muro, leccare le lacrime e i brividi come avrebbero leccato le ferite.

«Vattene adesso» disse Merlin, la voce arrochita, ma protetto come non mai, al sicuro nel corpo di Arthur, nel mattino e nelle sue labbra contro la propria nuca. E, dietro sua richiesta, la mano di Arthur lasciò la sua nel freddo della prima alba, perché Arthur faceva sempre tutto quello che Merlin gli chiedeva.

 

 

 


End file.
